The field of the disclosure relates generally to monitoring automated teller machines (ATMs) and, more particularly, to collecting activity data from an ATM and detecting, at least partially from the collected activity data, whether the ATM is compromised.
ATMs serve many functions for consumers, who may use transaction cards to initiate transaction at ATMs. Some known ATM transactions include cash withdrawals from a cardholder account, payment of bills and taxes, accessing bank statements, cash advances on pay statements, check processing, payment of credit-card balances, account transfers, and foreign-currency deposits. However, as the capabilities of ATMs continue to advance, the risk of fraud and illegal use of ATMs remains a concern. Criminals may be able to use hardware and/or software to “hack” into an ATM, at which point these criminals and/or their agents may be able to manipulate the cash output of the ATM and/or access confidential information of the ATM users. It would be desirable to have a system and method configured to collect activity data from an ATM, analyze the activity data, and determine based at least partially on the activity data whether the ATM is compromised.